herofandomcom-20200223-history
Silva
Silver also known as Silva is a character from Jibaku-kun (as known Bucky: The Incredible Kid or Bucky: Searching for World 0) series, a creation of Ami Shibata. She is the wife of Brown, the mother of Green and the grandmother of Pinky. She is the former second G.C.of Sekandas and later the Great Soldier of Sekandas. History Silva is a previous Great Child of Sekandas before her granddaughter Pinky and she was shown being attacked by a cat Trouble Monster until a man named Brown which later becomes her husband who tries to attack the monster with a frying pan and Silva joked about his appearance as she knocks the monster with her spirit Bambi in explosion. She was working with Hail in Needle Tower where he warns her if she got too far in every relationship that she had met will be cursed. Brown later meets her until the arrival of a black bear Trouble Monster as she uses her spirit Bambi in explosion. Brown angrily scolds her for hurting the animals until another black bear monster reappeared which is its mother as the monster that she defeated was just a bear cub. Silva tries to attempt to knock the monster with her spirit only to be stopped by Brown and was clawed by the monster on his back and both were knocked off by it. Silva wanted to stop the monster but Brown stops her which he tells her not to harm it which he reciprocate his feelings to her. After Brown's several attempts to stop the monster, Silva wanted to stop it but was blocked by him which he instructs her to stop and warns the black bear monster not to harm her anymore and the bear carries her cub and leave the premises. Silva finally hugs Brown and knowing of his bravery of protecting her with a tears of joy. Silva was later put a red cross mark on her chest which is a curse of the Needle Tower by Hail in whoever is related to her will be inflicted with its mark and will die and that's how it started her curse of her own family. After her marriage with Brown a few years later, she was pregnant with his child and Brown was fatally collapsed. She notices the red mark on Brown's chest which is the fatal illness that was inflicted by her curse made by Hail and he tells her one last wish is to take care of their daughter before dying. After giving birth to her daughter Green which later becomes Pinky's biological mother, Silva grieves over the loss of her husband and she decides to raise her daughter solely even in her childhood, teenage years and her marriage and later becomes a grandmother to Green's daughter, Pinky. Silva now in her elderly appearance, was very upset that her daughter Green is also inflicted with the same fatal illness as her husband, Brown as the red cross on her chest is revealed and she tells her mother to take care of her daughter Pinky before dying. At the time of Pinky's childhood, Pinky was also inflicted with the same fatal disease. Silva does not want her granddaughter to have a similar fate as her husband and her daughter. She has transferred into herself with the Prayer of Heaven to save Pinky from the fatal disease that she was currently inflicted. Several years later, Silva trains Pinky to become the Great Child of Sekandas until she immediately calls her to get back to Sekandas while travelling with Bucky and Kai. During Episode 13, she angrily mad at Pinky for her lack of training and gave her the final test where she fights her inside the Needle Tower in her younger appearance. She also shows her strong abilities against Pinky which ends up the latter being defeated by her. This prompts Bucky to face her but was defeated until she was shocked to see that Bucky is able to learn her main ability the Powerful Wave technique after she attacks him until she fainted due to the fatal illness that she transferred into herself with the Prayer of Heaven to save her granddaughter several years ago. Silva is back to her elderly appearance and she was in unconscious while in bed as they are camping at the outskirts of Sekandas. Their tent was later destroyed by Hail as Silva angrily confronts him while trying to protect her granddaughter, Pinky. Silva transforms into her younger appearance with the use of her telepathic abilities and tells Pinky to run away and she executes her Powerful Wave towards Hail who has an exact revenge against him for killing her own family. However, Hail manages to dodge her attack (but was unaware that he was directly hit on his back which one of her spirit waves slashes his back) and was quickly attacked by him in retaliation as her unconscious body was in Hail's two swords on his grasp and Pinky cries in horror after seeing her grandmother was quickly incapacitated. During Episode 14. Hail finally let her go in her unconscious state and taunts Bucky and the group of how weak Silva is. Silva finally wakes up and angrily grabs his hand knowing of her revenge against him. Hail also reveals to Bucky and the group that Pinky was inflicted with the cursed fatal disease. Silva was angrily desperate towards Hail and stating that she can't let her granddaughter to meet the same fate as both her husband Brown and her daughter Green. Silva also explains everything about what happened to her family in the past from many years ago which Pinky realizes the truth that her grandmother took care of her in her mother's dying wish. Silva tells Hail that Pinky will never have the same fatal illness like it happened to her husband and her daughter. Hail also knows that she will die once she will be inflicted with the curse. But Silva remarks that she can't let her granddaugter to be killed and she risks her whole life for saving Pinky as she rips the lower part of her shirt to show the red mark on her lower chest which is the fatal disease Hail had inflicted much to everyone's surprise and she reveals that she uses the Prayer of Heaven to save Pinky's life which Pinky was surprised to her grandmother's sacrifice as she cries after risking her own life this causes Hail to be angry and frustrated only to be confronted by Bucky who knows about Spaak until Hail becomes angry towards his remarks. Silva also wanted to stop him as she cracks her knuckles and Hail warns her that he was powerful enough to beat her. Silva wanted to make a sacrifice towards the trio including Pinky until Hail begins to charge at them with his sword and Pinky guards her grandmother stating that she will fight him and to avenge her mother's death as she saves her grandmother as well as Bucky and Kai with her Teleportation technique to dodge his attacks at the cost of her energy which she teleports them to safety. After the incident, Silva scolds Pinky not to teleport them to safety with her Teleportation technique but as a sacrifice to save her life. Pinky also has reasons why she decides to risk her life to save her grandmother as she cries while on the ground and Silva becomes worried for her granddaughter sake as the latter fell asleep much to her disappointment. Silva also thanked Pinky for saving her and cries for her sake. In Episode 15, Silva in her elderly appearance decides to rest in her home and gives Pinky an advice while she travels with Bucky and Kai in different parts of the Twelve World as well as the Needle Tower where Hail resides she tells her to leave making Pinky became angered from her stubborness as the group leave and Silva cries and stating that she acts hardheaded so that she will protect everyone from Sekandas from Trouble Monsters. In Episode 25, She is later seen fighting against the shadow versions of Slash before being frozen in solid by Spaak's sister, The Princess while Slash's possession. Silva was later freed from being frozen while she watches Bucky defeats Slash for the second time with a Pump Great Jibak. Appearance Silva in her present appearance is an elderly woman in a small stature with gray hair and wears a Chinese hat with a red rounded pin on the left side of her head. She wears an orange Chinese garb, purple pants, white socks and orange slippers. In her younger appearance where she is a previous Great Child and her transformed state from her elderly appearance as a Great Soldier. Silva has a long pink hair with a full fringe and is tied in a single large bun and her red rounded pin is retained and has aqua blue eyes. Her appearance is the same height as her granddaughter Pinky's. She wears a dark blue long sleeve low cut shirt which it shows her cleavage, a matching dark blue short skirt, with a black capris underneath her skirt and lighter shades of purple boots. She also wears gray gloves and a black choker with a pendant at the center of her choker along with a blue ribbon. Personality Silva is shown to be a wise and serious old woman who trains her granddaughter to become the G.C. of Sekandas. She is also shows her stubborness and remarking of how Pinky was weak as the latter get mad from her comments. In her younger appearance during her fight against her granddaughter for the final test, she is shown to be very strict and focused and also to be showy towards both Bucky and Kai which causes Pinky to get jealous to her. Their spirits including Bambi are dearly respected to her due to her current status as a Great Soldier as well as Bambi recognizing her as the former G.C. of Sekandas. As she reveals her pasts as a G.C. she is also very caring towards her own family which is both Brown and Green. But is deeply emotional when both Brown and Green are dying from the fatal disease that was inflicted by Hail. She also shown to be a risk taker when she uses the Prayer of Heaven to transfer Pinky's fatal disease into herself in order to save her life. Powers Silva finally demonstrating her power as a Great Soldier and being a former Great Child. She appears a lot stronger than her granddaughter Pinky in her youthful appearance during Episode 13. She is also expert in hand to hand combat as seen where she knocks her granddaughter with a single kick as well as executing both punches and kicks as a combo blow against her. She is also the master of teleportation where she and Pinky fight each other and is shown to be very tricky against her enemies. Telepathic Ability: Silva has the ability to transform into her youthful self as she was glowing in blue light while turning in her younger appearance. This shows in Episode 13 where she angrily confronts Hail while transforming to her younger appearance and tells Pinky to run away from him. Hand to Hand Combat: Silva is expert in hand to hand combat while mixes up with her Teleportation technique as it means to trick her opponents. She uses this ability to make Pinky defenseless as part of the G.C. tests. However, her combat moves also manage to knock off half of Pinky's large unadorned ox horns to make the left half of her hair is loose. She also manages to knock Bucky with a single kick causing the latter angrily retaliates but was dodge due to teleporation as she makes a heavy blow towards him. Teleportation: Silva is able to move along with her friends when they are seriously threatened and in danger as well as fighting Trouble Monsters to dodge its attacks. She also used this ability as it means of hand to hand combat where she fights Pinky for the G.C. tests. She also taught this ability to her granddaughter, Pinky. Powerful Wave: Silva's main ability, it is a similar attack on the common explosion of spirits, but with the power to impact many times greater. Her version of her Powerful Wave has several small gray energy spheres that surrounds her to attack her enemies in a deadly explosion while engulfing them in a green smoke. This later becomes Bucky's main ability for the rest of the series which he easily learns this ability after she attacks him with this technique. Prayer of Heaven: The Prayer of Heaven is the most powerful ability used throughout the series. Is to pass from one person to another illness or curse. This ability was used only once in one episode where she saves her granddaughter's life by transferring her fatal disease into her. She shares this ability to Spaak. Trivia * Silva is similar to Genkai in the manga and anime Yu Yu Hakusho. ** Both girls have a long pink hair. ** Both elderly women trains their successors as in the case of Silva, she trains her granddaughter Pinky as a G.C. ** Both girls are expert in hand to hand combat. ** Silva's Telepathic Ability is similar to Genkai's Reihado-Ken where she transforms to her youthful self. ** Both girls are risking their lives for their successors which Silva is using the Prayer of Heaven to save Pinky while Genkai uses the Spirit Wave Orb to transfer her powers into the protagonist Yusuke Urameshi and desperately fights her former partner, Younger Toguro for Yusuke's sake. *Zeku from the Street Fighter series also has the ability to turn into his younger self via both his V-Skill and his V-Trigger during his playable appearance in Street Fighter V. * Her teleportation technique and fighting style is a nod to Goku's Instant Transmission in the Dragon Ball franchise. * Her name is a pun of the color Silver as their names in the world of Sekandas are based in colors. *In the Japanese version of the anime, she is voiced by an unknown voice actress. In the Filipino Dub, she is voiced by Celeste Dela Cruz who also voices Ali Babah in her female form. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Elderly Category:Female Category:Parents Category:TV Show Heroes